UNA NOCHE DE COPAS… UNA NOCHE LOCA
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Celebrando el mes de Terry... Un mini fict. Una noche de copas, una noche loca hace que una joven pareja separada por la maldad de otros vuelvan a encontrarse y a retomar lo que habian dejado en el pasado. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió a una noche sin poder dormir. Escrita para esparcimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS… UNA NOCHE LOCA**

 ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi.  
El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento._**

 _\- Vamos chicas estamos de vacaciones debemos disfrutar al máximo_

 _\- Está bien, pero recuerden que tengo que lo que pasa en Las Vegas…_

 _\- Se queda en Las Vegas-_ Gritaron las tres jóvenes al unísono mientras corrían a terminar de arreglarse para bajar junto a sus amigos a disfrutar de las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. La ciudad de Las Vegas hubo sido el lugar donde el grupo de jóvenes decidió pasar sus vacaciones anuales. Como de costumbre todos los años ellos salían a diferentes destinos… Siempre juntos.

Eran las vacaciones soñadas para el grupo de amigos. Se consideraban inseparables; el grupo estaba compuesto por Archie y Annie, Patty y Stear; Neal y Lucy y la siempre solitaria Candy quien hacia mas de un año que no tenía pareja. Su última relación con quien fue su novio de mas de 5 años termino de una forma muy dolorosa y ella prefería no volver a sufrir y aunque a veces envidiaba la suerte de sus amigas sabia que tenia cosas más importantes en que enfocarse como su carrera de medicina; su familia y su perrito Klin.

No creía en los hombres, para ella todos eran iguales; ya que luego de la terrible infidelidad de Terry; su primer novio; veía a todos y los juzgaba con la misma moneda con la que lo hacia con él. Terry y Candy fueron novios por más de 3 años, eran la pareja de ensueño ya que tenían una manera muy especial de comunicarse y de amarse. A pesar de conocerse desde niños ya que Terry era el mejor amigo de su hermano Archie ellos comenzaron la relación como amigos y poco a poco fueron enamorándose y convirtiéndose en inseparables el uno para el otro.

 _\- Están preciosas chicas; aunque debo decir que mi Annie es la más bella de todos. –_ Annie vestía unos pantalones cortos color blanco, zapatos de tacones rojos y una blusa de con muy revelador escote color negro. Tenía el cabello en una cola de caballo y los labios rojos que inspiraban al más casto de los hombres a besarla.

 _\- Lo dices por que si no; te toca dormir en el piso esta noche. –_ Le dijo Neal quien siempre vivía molestando a todos en el grupo

 _\- Jajajajaja… Sólo digo la verdad_

 _\- Creo que necesitas espejuelos mira a mi Patty luce bellísima –_ La más sencilla del las chicas esa noche dejó muy poco a la imaginación con un muy ajustado vestido corto color naranja, zapatos negros y el pelo suelto.

 _\- Y que decir de Lucy creo que no existe estrella en el firmamento más bella que ella. – Vestía una blusa negra transparente y jean pegados, zapatos negros muy altos y puntiagudos._

 _\- Y para mí… ¿Qué?_

 _\- Ay Candy, bueno tu eres tu y ya_

 _\- Gracias Archie si no fueras mi hermano te aseguro que estarías molido a golpes_

 _\- Mejor vamos a disfrutar de esta gran noche._

Saliendo felices se dirigieron a la lujosa discoteca del hotel donde comenzaron a divertirse, tomar y bailar como si fuese ese el ultimo día de sus vida. Entre besos, abrazos y bailes el grupo pasaba una de las veladas muy entretenida. Candy sabía que no era muy tolerante a la bebida más sin embargo se dejo influenciar por sus amigas, hermanos y primo que le incitaron a que disfrutara y se olvidará del mundo en ese momento. Botellas de Vodka una tras otra pasó por la mesa de este feliz grupo llevando a que ya no pudiesen más ni con sus cuerpos.

 _\- Archie vamos a nuestro cuarto, todo me da vueltas._

 _\- Si Annie mejor vámonos…_

 _\- Nosotros también nos vamos, Lucy vente_

 _\- Candy vamos; Stear y yo te dejaremos en tu habitación_

 _\- No se preocupen yo puedo sola, suban y disfruten que la noche es joven aun_

 _-¿Estás segura?_

 _\- Claro… Suban yo iré en unos minutos_

 _\- Esta bien si nos necesitas… Por favor llámanos_

Candy siguió sentada en la mesa tomando la que llamó la última copa de la noche. Sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos unos ojos zafiros embriagados no solo en el alcohol; sino también en los recuerdos la miraba con ansias locas. El se tomó su trago de un solo golpe, se pasó la mano por la larga cabellera castaña y se armó de valor para dirigirse a ella. Despacio se fue acercando hasta posicionarse frente a ella. Ella al ver quien se trababa lo miró sorprendida. Era él tan alto y varonil como siempre. Vestido con jeans y una camisa blanca; parecía un dios griego, perfecto, el hombre ideal, pero no era de ella.

 _\- Otra de mis alucinaciones… Pues desde ya te digo que te vallas a parar con las demás que esta noche es mía y voy a disfrutarla_

 _\- Estás ebria Candy… ¿Cómo es posible si nunca te ha gustado la bebida?_

 _\- Tu… Tu eres el único culpable de que yo sea tan infeliz… Tu eres malo_

 _\- Dame tu llave te llevaré a tu habitación; no estas en condiciones de estar sola y menos en este lugar_

 _\- Yo puedo, no te necesito Terry… Mejor vete con Susana ella te debe de estar esperando_

 _\- No te voy a dejar sola, además tu sabes bien que fue lo que sucedió con Susana_

 _\- Otra mentira más del gran magnate Terrence Granchester_

 _\- Vamos es hora de que duermas…_

 _\- Esta noche es mía y me voy a acostar con el primero que me lo pida, así que lárgate… Déjame…_

Terry la tomó por el brazo y la sacó de la discoteca imponiéndosele pues ella no quería estar junto con él. Le quito la llave de su habitación y comenzó a dirigirse al ala del hotel que le correspondía a ella. Era uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, el MGM, grandioso e imponente por su estructura majestuosa y su elegancia en la decoración. Como era algo tan común ver a personas ebria en ese lugar especialmente en el área de la disco y cerca de los casinos nadie le dio la más mínima importancia al ver una mujer en el estado en el que ella se encontraba. A pesar de lo ebria que estaba él la miraba y deleitaba la vista ante su diosa, su pecosa, su mujer vistiendo una minifalda negra que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas, una blusa roja de tiros y al acercarla a él pudo sentir que no tenía sotén. Llevaba el pelo de la forma que a él le gustaba suelto. A sus ojos estaba tan sexy y al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable.

 _\- Entra, vamos Candy no hagas más espectáculos que tu bien sabes que no me gustan_

 _\- A ti no te gusta nada de mi_

 _\- Tu sabes que no es así, todo de ti me gusta_

 _\- Demuéstramelo, hazme tuya, como antes, como cuando éramos novios y me decías que me amabas_

 _\- No puedo y aunque quisiera no abusaría de tu estado._

 _\- Siempre tan rector cuando se trata de mi… ¿O será que yo no te motivo deseos como ella?_

 _\- Mejor ven a ponerte tus pijamas esa ropa está sucio de licor_

 _\- Quítamela_

 _\- No, tu hazlo… No juegues con fuego_

 _\- Quiero que me quemes con tus besos… Hace más de 5 años que no sé qué se siente ser mujer. Te necesito Terry, por favor hazme tuya_

 _\- No puedo Candy, estas ebria, no quiero aprovecharme de tu estado. Sé que mañana cuando reacciones y te des cuenta de que hubo sucedido algo entre nosotros me odiaras mucho más que antes. Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que tu odio se ha incrementado._

 _\- Olvídate del mañana y hoy hazme tuya, te necesito…_

Despacio se quitó la blusa mirándolo fijamente y sin dudarlo se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo como si de su boca saliera el agua que da la vida que ella sentía perdida. El por su parte quiso parar, pero su deseo por ella y su necesidad de volver a sentirla fue tan grande que acabo por ser esclavo de los besos de quien era la dueña de su vida. Poco a poco se fueron sacando la ropa hasta que se dejaron llevar por la muestra de amor más grande que podía existir entre dos personas que se amaban intensamente. Él sabía que estaba mal, pero mañana sería otro día y que quizás jamás volvería a verla y mucho menos a amarla. Las caricias, los besos y la entrega fue total en la joven pareja que por fin luego de 5 años de separación daba riendas sueltas a su gran amor. Terry besó cada poro de su piel, no dejo lugar de su cuerpo sin descubrir, sin tocar, sin amar. La deseaba tanto que le dolía todo su cuerpo; necesitaba poseerla, amarla y sentir esas sensaciones que sólo ella producía en él. Candy y Terry se sumergieron en la más antigua de las danza; aquella que logra hacernos perder la razón y el pudor. El joven no pudo más luego de ver como ella lograba llegar al éxtasis y la lleno de vida depositando todo su amor y deseo en ella.

La pasión ya había cesado y Terry se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana que daba vista a la calle principal de aquella iluminada ciudad para su suerte o desgracia el efecto del alcohol se había extinguido de su cuerpo. Él no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, su mente volaba hacia el pasado y no podía creer como este viaje de negocios; viaje que no quería hacer pero que no tuvo más remedio ya que George su fiel asesor financiero le hubo dicho que el negocio que realizarían en esta ciudad traería muchos beneficios a la compañía importadora Granchester.

Miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Candy, miraba la belleza de esa la mujer que desde que la hubo conocido fue capaz de robarle el corazón. De convertirlo en prisionero de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y dueño de la felicidad absoluta el día que por fin ella acepto ser su novia. Recordó aquel día en que su pecosa se convirtió en su mujer; saberse el primero y queriendo haber sido el último. Recordaba lo feliz que eran hasta que la sombra de Susana llegó y cambió todo. Ella hubo llegado con la intensión de hacer que él fuese de ella a toda costa y planeo el peor de los planes junto a la prima de Candy; Elisa. Estas lograron que Candy viese una supuesta escena donde él le era infiel a ella con Susana. La trampa salió a la perfección; sin embargo nunca más volví a ver a Susana, ella se convirtió para él en un especie de recordatorio de que ya no era feliz.

 _\- Nunca fui un santo con ninguna otra mujer, pero con ella no fue necesario mirar a otro lado, pues ella lo era todo en mi vida-_ Pensaba mientras fumaba el último cigarrillo de la noche. Las horas pasaron y ya eran las 5:30am - _Debía irme, volver a mi realidad y olvidarme de mi más grande tesoro_ -. Sabía que pronto las consecuencias de lo que hubo hecho saldrían a la luz y que ella lo odiaría.

Antes de salir me acerqué y le besé la frente y le susurré al odio las palabras que yo no me atrevía decirle en su sano juicio… _Te Amo pecosa._ Salí, cerré muy bien la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación que aunque no estaba tan alejada de la de ella para mí fue el camino más largo que he caminado.

Al llegar a mi habitación intenté dormir, pero me fue difícil. ¿Cómo olvidarme de ella si hasta hace poco fue mía una vez más? No creo poder dormir, sólo sé que el recuerdo de hoy será suficiente para poder vivir tranquilo. Sé que cuando se despierte me odiará, pero volvería hacerlo una vez y otra vez con tal de estar con ella.

\- _¿Por qué tocan tan duro?... Que fuerte dolor de cabeza… Ya voy_

\- _Candy abre somos nosotras…_

Me levanté de la cama y para mi sorpresa estaba totalmente desnuda, me abrigué con las sabanas y abrí la puerta. Ellas me miraron muy sorprendida por mi apariencia y de inmediato me jalaron hacia la cama para que le contase que hubo sucedió anoche.

\- _¿Con quién pasaste la noche? ¿Qué hiciste?_

\- _No sé, no hables tan duro que me duele la cabeza_

\- _Candy… ¿Cómo que no sabes?; estabas ebria…_

\- _No recuerdo nada de anoche. Bueno si recuerdo que estaban bailando y luego ya no me acuerdo nada. Sólo sé que me desperté desnuda en mi cama cuando ustedes llamaron_

\- _Candy… ¿Y este cigarrillo?_

\- _Yo… Yo no fumo…¡Ohhh! ¿Qué hice? Sólo recuerdo que tuve un sueño… Soñé que estaba con Terry, que hacíamos el amor como antes, que me decía que me amaba_

\- _Candy, creo que lo hiciste, pero no creo que fuese con Terry_

\- _Candy… ¿Te protegiste?_

\- _Annie no sé qué hice, no sé qué pasó o si pasó no se con quién_

\- _¿Debe existir alguna forma de saber qué pasó?_

\- _¿Quizás alguien te vio subir?_

\- _Qué vergüenza, no Patty me moriría de imaginarme que me vieran_

\- _Bueno Candy; lo que pasa en Vegas se queda en Vegas, creo que lo mejor es que esto se quede aquí y que olvidemos lo que pasó. Hazte en unos días unas pruebas para verificar que no tengas nada y bueno algo que contar cuando seamos viejitas –_

\- _Lucy tiene razón chica, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar – Comentó a Annie mientras miraba la confundida y angustiada cara de su amiga_

\- _Por favor chicas no cuenten esto a nadie; mis hermanos Archie y Stear me matarían y qué decir del primo Neal_

\- _Mejor recojamos es casi hora de volver a casa… Recuerden esto se queda aquí, nadie tiene que saberlo, lo que le pasó a Candy le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotras._

\- _Gracias Patty_

A la salida del hotel Patty vio un hombre que le llamó mucho la atención – _No puede ser Terry; está muy diferente. Deben ser cosas mías ¿Qué vendría a buscar el aburrido de Terry a un lugar de diversión?-_ Aquel hombre estaba vestido formalmente con un traje azul oscuro, lentes de sol y con maletín. Y aunque se veía muy serio en su interior estallaba de la alegría al recordar la noche en que estuvo con su pecosa.


	2. Chapter 2

\- _Esperaba que este día fuese lleno de contra tiempos pero al parecer Candy no le importó lo que pasó entre nosotros. Me odia tanto que prefiere borrar de su memoria todo que enfrentar el amor que nos sentimos_ – Pensó en joven mientras caminaba hacia la limosina que le esperaba para llevarlo a su avión privado para volver a su realidad; una sin ella.

De repente vio pasar el grupo de amigos que se dirigía de vuelta a casa. Ella se veía tan bella como siempre; vestida de blanco era la imagen perfecta de un ángel en la tierra. Miraba su tierna risa y la forma tan cariñosa en que se dirigía a sus amigos y deseo por un momento volver a esos días donde esas caricias y esas risas eran sólo suyas. – _Buen viaje mi amor… Sé que algún día te volveré a ver_ y _tener como antes; te amo pecosa–_

Cuatro semanas ya habían pasado desde ese loco viaje a Las Vegas debido a la intensidad de su trabajo en el hospital; al volver le fue imposible realizarse las pruebas medicas; pero luego de las semanas las cosas ya marchaban de nuevo con normalidad y era la hora del momento de la verdad. Candy hubo esperado lo necesario para hacerse las todas las pruebas médicas y estar segura que la noche de copas no dejo consecuencias desfavorables para ella. Las cuatros jóvenes estaban reunidas en el pequeño departamento de Candy con la intensión de apoyarla y que se sintiera amada en caso de que tuviese alguna enfermedad.

\- _Gracias amigas por acompáñame… No he dormido bien desde que llegamos de Las Vegas_

\- _Sé que eres la doctora Candy, pero yo lo abro… Soy la más fuerte de todas_

\- _Gracias Lucia…_

\- _¿Qué dice? Cuenta…_

\- _Dinos Lucia que todas queremos saber… Mira la cara de Candy… Habla_

Hubo un silencio que pareció un siglo. Todas comenzaron a sudar y a ponerse nerviosa mientras veían a Lucy leer aquellos análisis. La cara de ella luego de unos minutos de lectura se quedó en blanco, se puso blanca como papel y Candy comenzó a temblar.

\- _¿Qué tengo? ¿Dame ese papel Lucy?_

\- _Candy… No tienes ninguna enfermedad…_

\- _Oh…. Que bien por poco y me muero de un infarto con la cara que pusiste…_

\- _Ufffff….. Que bueno amiga que estás bien – Dijo Annie_

\- _Todo está negativo menos uno_

\- _¿Qué? Si acabas de decir no tengo ninguna enfermedad_

\- _Es que no creo que un embarazo se considere enfermedad…._

\- _¿Qué dices Lucy…. Embarazo?_

\- _Si Candy, dice que estás embarazada…_

Todas llevaron su mano a boca sin saber que decir o que hacer, pensaron siempre en enfermedad pero no en embarazo, no les pasó ni por un momento la más remota idea de ello. Candy se sentó sobre su blanco sofá sin poder siquiera sentir sus piernas, estaba en shock, no podía entender como siendo doctora no pensó en tomarse la pastilla del día después por si acaso.

\- _Candy, habla, di algo por favor_

\- _Candy reacciona, vamos a salir de esto juntas…_

\- _Tu eres doctoras y sabes que hay formas de que esto quede en la historia; tu sabes que no será un problema y que debido a las circunstancias seria lo mejor – Lucy le hablaba pero ella no respondía._

Su ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse ante la presencia de las lagrimas pero no podía moverse, las palabras no le salían… Todas la abrazaron y comenzaron a darle fuerzas; sin embargo Annie que nunca ha sido fuerte de carácter comenzó a llorar y esto hizo que Candy despertara de su trance.

\- _¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres, a mis hermanos? Yo…_

\- _Candy nadie tiene que enterarse de esto, no tienes que tenerlo…_

\- _Lucy, debo ser responsable por mis hechos, soy doctora… Soy pediatra y siempre he defendido la vida, no puedo si quiera concebir la idea de un aborto por mal que yo por mi irresponsabilidad haya… Voy… Estoy embarazada…_

\- _Tu vida va a cambiar, no sabes quien es el padre y descubrirlo es imposible_

\- _Annie ya por favor para de llorar – Dijo Patty – Candy cuenta con mi apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes_

\- _Discúlpame Candy por sugerirte lo del aborto, pero pienso en ti y como esto te va a cambiar y lo difícil que te será ser madre soltera_

\- _Lo sé, pero yo trabajo para salvar vidas, es mi vocación y en mi ya hay vida y no puedo pensar en matarla._

\- _¿Los chicos ya casi llegan que vamos hacer?_

\- _Candy ellos deben saber, son tu familia y estuvieron…_

\- _Sí Patty… Deben saberlo… ¿Sólo que como se lo digo?_

Candy comenzó a llorar mientras se tocaba su plana barriguita. Las jóvenes estaban como si fueran parte de un funeral al verla así, su amiga, la alegría de la fiestas, del grupo y de su familia. Annie se acordaba que desde la separación de Terry nunca la hubo visto de esa forma. El timbre hizo que las jóvenes brincaran del susto y Lucy se paró a abrir la puerta. Al llegar los jóvenes que venían felices a buscarlas para dar una vuelta por un nuevo y reconocido bar se encontraron la escena que inmediatamente hizo que los hermanos corrieran hacia Candy y Neil comenzará hacer mil preguntas incoherentes a Lucy.

Las jóvenes al ver que Candy no podía hablar por lo mal que estaba le pidieron paciencia a ellos y poco a poco comenzaron a contarle la historia de la que hace mas de 4 semana Candy fue la protagonista. Los ojos de los jóvenes pasaron de una intensa rabia hacia un dolor increíble al verla en el estado en que estaba. Y aunque comenzaron a maldecir por haberla dejado sola, se echaron la culpa pero al final fueron a abrazarla y a brindarle su apoyo y amor en este momento.

\- _Candy estamos contigo y cuenta con nosotros en todo lo que decidas._

\- _Mamá y papá me van a odiar…_

\- _No fue tu culpa, estabas ebria y nosotros no te cuidamos como debimos, perdónanos_

\- _Prima perdóname por no cuidarte… Tu sabes que eres como mi hermanita pequeña y todo lo que te sucede a ti… Me duele…_

\- _Gracias, gracias a todos por estar conmigo. Voy a tenerlo sin importar lo que suceda conmigo. Debo ser responsable por mis actos y este bebe – Tocándose su barriga – No tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó, él no pidió venir al mundo y aunque no conozco su padre, yo… yo seré ambos para él._

La noche fue muy estresante para los jóvenes que aunque pensaban que la mejor solución para este "problemita" era un aborto ya que era el momento oportuno por el tiempo de gestación, sabían que ella jamás lo haría y que deberían apoyarla y no dejarla sola en este momento. Candy se durmió en los brazos de sus hermanos quienes la colocaron a dormir y decidieron no dejarla sola a partir de ese momento al igual que sus ya inseparables amigas.

Para los padres de Candy fue un trago muy amargo enterarse de la situación de su hija, les tomó tiempo aceptar la idea de que Candy tendría un hijo y que sería madre soltera y muy en especial en como fue concebido. Su hija, la más pequeña de sus retoños, la siempre perfecta, educada, profesional y sobre todo responsable de los tres.

Para ya sus 5 meses Candy lucia una barriguita que la hacia lucir bella, se veía radiante y el embarazo hacia lucir no sólo lo mejor de ella; sino de un humor increíblemente alegre. Tenía la alegría de saberse madre y que tendría pronto a su bebe en sus brazos. Su pequeño apartamento de una habitación era ya estaba lleno de regalos de parte de sus tíos y tías. Su hermanos, primo y amigas se hubieron convertido en la mejor compañía para la joven. Mientras miraba la hermosa cuna decorada de azul se tocaba su barriguita y pensaba - _¿Cómo serás bebe? ¿Te aparecerás a mi o …? No; no debo pensar en nada de eso, tu eres sólo mío y ya veras lo feliz que seremos-_

\- _Señor Granchester le llama su madre dice que es urgente…_

\- _Gracias Sofia_

\- _Madre… Salgo de inmediato_

El padre de Terry hubo tenido un fuerte dolor en el pecho y fue llevado de emergencias al hospital. Al llegar encontró a su hermana Karen fuera de la habitación muy preocupada ya que no tenia noticas aun sobre el estado de salud de Richard. Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados cuando Karen se puso de pie al ver una figura muy conocida por ellos y a quien quería mucho.

\- _¿Candy? ¿Candy White?_

\- _Karen…._

\- _OMG eres tu…. ¿Embarazada? OMG… Mira Terry es Candy y mírala que bella está embarazada…_

Terry se puso de pie al verla y especialmente observar lo bella que se encontraba en su estado; Candy estaba embarazada, su pecosa iba a hacer madre. Siempre la consideró la mujer más bella del mundo, nunca se imagino verla alguna vez embarazada. Para él verla en su estado representaba la imagen de un ángel. Pero un pensamiento de dolor llegó al él pues no era su hijo…

\- _Hola Karen… Terry!_

\- _No lo puedo creer Candy, ¿Cómo estas? Hace tanto tiempo… Estás embarazada… ¿Cuántos meses tienes?_

\- _Cinco meses_

\- _Estas bella… Mira Terry, ¿Verdad que está hermosa?_

\- _Doctora White – Se escucho una voz varonil que hizo que Terry saliera de su estado de asombro._

\- _Albert, te estaba buscando… Te necesito para el caso de 215. Con permiso tengo de volver a trabajar, fue un placer verlos una vez más_

Albert tomó a Candy por los hombros para preguntarle sobre la hermosa joven con la cual ella se encontraba hablando, pero a los ojos de Terry fue el hombre que ahora era el dueño de la mujer que el amaba y que pronto tendría la dicha de tener un hijo con ella.

\- _Karen es la hermana de mi ex… Terry, el mismo que está con ella…_

\- _Pensé era su novio… ¿Cuántos dulces me costará que me la presentes?_

\- _Creo que bastantes pues hace tiempo que no me comunico con ella…_

\- _Todos los que me pidas con gusto… Es la mujer más bella que he visto jamás_

El le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ella. Desde lejos unos ojos zafiros los miraban con toda la melancolía de saberse olvidado y sin ninguna oportunidad de volver a tener lo que un día fue su mayor tesoro. Por fuerte el dolor de Richard fue una falsa alarma y todo volvió a la normalidad para los Granchester.

\- Fuiste un estúpido hermanito al perderla… Ahora ese bebe fuese tuyo

\- ¿Crees acaso que no lo sé?

\- Debiste luchar más y no dejar las cosas a la suerte

\- Ella no quiso verme, me odiaba, aun lo hace

\- Candy no es persona de odio, ¿Quizás se la hubieses buscado y demostrado que no pasó nada con la bruja y le hubieses demostrado tu amor? Ese amor que sé como tu hermana que aún existe

Esa noche Terry no durmió pensando y recordando cada detalle de lo antes vivido con Candy, la gran amistad existente entre ellos y sus hermanos, su noviazgo, los momentos íntimos que fueron el despertar al amor que aún ardía en él.

\- _Te veías bella y aunque no me miraste a los ojos, pude ver el brillo en tus ojos gracias a tu embarazo. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con una familia contigo? Y ahora es de otro. Su supieras cuanto me duele no ser yo quien te acaricie y te bese todas las noches, quien te cumpla tus antojos y te dé masajes en los pies… Debo dejar de pensar en ella. Ella ya es prohibida._

La mañana siguiente era sábado y Terry se levanto temprano para ir a visitar a su padre a quien le habían dejado recluido por todo el fin de semana por orden del doctor. Al entrar al hospital deseo de todo corazón que unos ojos esmeralda chocaran con los suyos - _Pero no… Ella no está…_ -

\- _Buenos días, veo que están muy alegres el día de hoy_

\- _Tu hermanita que aprovecha cada minuto para estar de coqueta_

\- _No es mi culpa ser irresistible…._

\- _¿A quién engatusaste ahora hermanita?_

\- _A un joven, atractivo, bellos, ojos azules, rubio y sexy doctor_

\- _Con tantos atributos hasta yo creo que quiero salir con él_

\- _No seas payaso hermano que el bombón de Albert ya tiene dueña y soy yo!_

\- _¿Albert?_

\- _El doctor que estaba ayer con Candy… Ella misma me lo presentó anoche después que te fuiste._

\- _Si hijo vino a visitarnos, se ve tan bella embarazada… -_ Su madre al ver la expresión de su hijo solo pudo sentir pena y dolor _\- Lo siento hijo se que aún te duele_

\- _No te preocupes madre es parte de lo que me toco vivir y verla feliz me hace feliz_

\- _Hermanito… Yo no creo que ella te odia como siempre dice…_

\- _Mejor hablemos de nuestro caballero de hierro… ¿Cómo te sientes padre?_

La tarde pasó de lo más amena con la familia Granchester. Terry no salió del lado de Richard para nada esa tarde. Al la hora de partir y dirigiéndose a la salida para ir a su apartamento Terry se encontró con alguien que jamás pensó volver a ver.

\- Neal Leagan… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Granchester, mucho tiempo… Estas maduro

\- ¿Me estas llamando viejo?

\- Jamás… jajajajaja… Supe lo de tu padre me dijo Candy que ya esta mejor

\- Si ya lo está. ¿Y tu aquí?

\- Candy aun a sus 5 meses sufre de antojos y me llamó que quería helado de chocolate

\- Con fresas, un poco de pedacitos de chocolate y una cherry encima…

\- Wow, eso mismo sí que la conoces… ¿Qué tal si me esperas y nos tomamos un trago por los viejos tiempo?

\- Por supuesto…


	3. Chapter 3

Y así fue después de tanto tiempo de no verse, los que' fueron todo el tiempo enemigos a morir por la fuerte rivalidad ahora salían a tomarse un trago como si fuesen los mejores amigos y que recientemente se reencuentran. Llegaron en sus respectivos vehículos a un bar muy moderno localizado en a pocas cuadras del hospital. El Bar estaba decorado con colores rojo, negro y blanco; muy moderno y muy masculino. Al llegar se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un wisky cada uno.

\- _¿Y cuéntame de ti? Mucho tiempo que no sabia de los White y Leagan_

\- _Todo igual, con Lucy… Aún; ya por pedirle matrimonio pero aun no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo…_

\- _Wow, un gran paso para ustedes luego de ¿Cuánto 8, 9 años juntos?_

\- _Ya ni los cuento… sólo los vivo; Lucy y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas buenas y malas juntos que ya nos sentimos como si nos hubiesemos casado. Ella entiende mi carácter y forma de ser._

\- _¿Y los White? Stear, Archie y… Candy_

\- _Ellos iguales, con Annie y Patty. Tu sabes que siempre estamos juntos. Todos sigue igual que antes. Con excepción de ti y de Candy que ya no están juntos y bueno lo que le pasó a Candy…_

\- _¿Qué le pasó Candy?_

\- _No tienes ni idea lo han sido estos meses para ella y para la familia… La pobre ha sufrido como no tienes idea, sus padres no la quieren y...Sabes... Con todo y que no te soporto por lo engreído y arrogante, te juro que hubiese preferido saber que el bebe fuese tuyo._

\- _No te entiendo… ¿Qué le pasó a Candy? ¿Qué pasa con su hijo?_

\- _Si ella se entera que te conté me va a matar…_

\- _Neal nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, pero tu sabes que yo siempre amé y amo a Candy y que cualquier cosa que le pasé a ella… Me afecta_

\- _¿Aún después de tanto tiempo?_

\- _Aún y siempre, ella siempre es, fue y será el amor de mi vida… ¿Neal que le pasó a Candy?_

\- _Terry hermano… Es que es bien fuerte y penoso y la verdad sólo la familia lo sabe. Nadie fuera sabe de esto y si ella se entera…_

\- _Neal me conoces y sabes que nunca diré que me contaste… Tu me conoces... Habla por favor..._

\- _Hace cinco meses en nuestro viaje de vacaciones fuimos a Las Vegas…_

\- _¿OK…. Y? –_ Terry sabía del viaje pero que le hubo pasado a Candy que le hizo tanto daño pensaba mientras miraba con ojos desesperado a Neal

\- _Déjame hablar…. Necesito otro trago…_

\- _Habla por favor, toma el mío_

\- _Tu sabes que desde siempre todos los años hacemos el viaje de vacaciones todos juntos… ¿Te acuerdas que lo haciamos contigo y Candy?_

\- _Siempre lo hacíamos.. Lo sé, pero ¿Que le pasó?_

\- _Terry es mi prima, como mi hermana… La última noche salimos a la disco, todos nos emborrachamos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones pero dejamos a Candy. Fuimos unos idiotas, todos sabemos que ella no tolera el alcohol… Tu sabes que nunca toma y que siempre se cuida de ello… Pensábamos que estaba bien. No se veía borracha._

Neal hablaba y Terry recordaba esa noche como desde lejos los veía disfrutar en grande a aquel grupo del cual una vez fue parte.

\- _Candy pasó la noche con alguien, no sabe quien fue, no se recuerda nada de esa noche, sabe que pasó con alguien pero lo duro no es eso…. Dame otro trago o no sigo… Esto es demasiado, nunca lo había hablado con nadie y necesito fuerzas. Tu bien sabes que Candy es la luz del grupo por su forma de ser, su sonrisa y siempre busca lo bueno en todo..._

Esta vez Terry pidió 4 tragos, necesitaba saber que pasó y no quería que ya nada más detuviese lo que sus oídos escuchaban sobre aquella noche que aún recordaba con anhelo.

\- _Neal sigue; ya tienes todo el alcohol que necesitas… Dime ya_

\- _Terry, Candy quedó embarazada de esa noche y no sabemos quien es el padre_

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _\- Terry, Candy quedó embarazada de esa noche y no sabemos quien es el padre –_ Se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, entonces fue cuando reaccionó sobre que él… Él sería padre…. Candy su pecosa llevaba su hijo… Era demasiado para su corazón para su entendimiento…

\- _¿Neal estas seguro? Repítelo una vez mas Neal_

\- _Ya te dije… Esta embarazada luego del viaje a Las Vegas y… Le pedimos que lo abortara, pero la conoces siempre en pos de la vida._

\- _Tengo que irme…_

\- _Pero Terry… Y las bebidas_

\- _Tómatelas por mi… Gracias Neal… Me has devuelto una esperanza…_

Terry salió corriendo con destino al hospital necesitaba volver a verla, decirle que el era el padre, explicarle todo lo que pasó esa noche. – _Un hijo con Candy. Mi hijo_.- Llegó corriendo al hospital a preguntar por ella, pero le dijeron que hacia ya más de 30 minutos que se hubo marchado. Tenia que buscarla, encontrarla ¿Pero dónde?, él sabia que hacia ya tiempo que no vivía en casa de sus padres, que vivía sola pero no tenia la más mínima idea. Fue cuando escucho una voz conocida y vio a su hermana hablando con Albert y corrió hacia ellos.

\- _¿Albert? Disculpa se que no me conoces pero necesito pedirte un gran favor_

\- _Se saluda hermanito…_

\- _Karen es demasiado importante, créeme de esto depende mi vida en este momento_

\- _En ese caso ¿En que te puedo servir?_

\- _Necesito la dirección de Candy, necesito hablar con ella._

\- Debo pedirle permiso a Candy... _No creo que ella me perdone si te la doy_

\- _Por favor prometo no decirle que me la diste, es muy importante que la encuentre. Es más prometo estar de tu lado cuando hables con mis padres sobre Karen._

\- _¡!Terry!_

\- _Esta bien pero si dices que fui yo… Prepárate. Y tienes que estar de mi lado el día que hable con tus padres..._

\- _Palabra de honor… Ahhh y a mi hermana le gustan las rosas rojas… - Le dijo guiñándole al joven doctor._

Luego de tener la dirección en sus manos Terry salió corriendo hacia aquella dirección que sería el destino donde encontraría a su amada y su bebé. Mientras más se acercaba, más angustia sentía ante las posibles reacciones de Candy al saber que fue con él con quien pasó la noche. Al llegar no pudo esperar el ascensor y de dos en dos subió hasta el 4to piso de ese lujoso edificio. Su respiración estaba al 100% no por la intensidad de la subida; sino por todo los sentimientos que traía dentro de si. Llegó a la puerta 4b y tragando fuertemente se lleno de fortaleza y tocó la puerta.

Dentro del apartamento se encontraba Candy, quién luego de un cansado día de trabajo se estaba vestida con un T-shirt que ya por su estado no le tapaba la barriga por completo, unos micros pantalones y en pantuflas rosas. Se hubo recogido el cabello en un moño muy mal hecho de por si y como ya no pensaba salir prendió el TV y colocó una película romántica la cual la hacia llorar en cada escena en que el actor principal le hablaba de amor a la protagonista.

Al escuchar que tocaron ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de arreglarse o limpiarse la cara ya que sabia que de costumbre era uno de sus hermanos o sus amigas que nunca la dejaban sola. Abrió la puerta con la cuchara en la boca sujetando el tarro de helado de chocolate. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel que ella sólo veía en sus sueños. La cuchara se le cayó en el cubo del helado y quiso arreglase al verlo pues su barriguita se encontraba en ese momento al aire libre.

Terry al verla quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de ver su pecosa en esas fachas y más aún al poder ver su barriguita al aire libre. La miró con admiración y con unas ganas locas de abrazarla y besarla.

\- _Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _Necesitamos hablar_

\- _¿Por que no llamaste primero? O No me mires… Debo estar hecha un desastres_

\- _Estas hermosa como siempre. ¿Puedo pasar?_

\- _Si, disculpa es la sorpresa de verte_

\- _No, no te tapes la barriga, déjala... Te ves bella embarazada. ¿Puedo tocarla?_

\- _¿Tocarla?… Ahhh… Si_

Terry tocó la barriga y él al igual que Candy sintieron como el bebé se movió hacia donde el colocó su mano. Para el joven fue un momento mágico al ver que su hijo sentía su presencia. Candy se sorprendió pues el bebé sólo se movía en las noches y nunca se hubo movido con nadie más que con ella.

\- _Es la primera que Williams se mueve con alguien._

\- _Williams, me gusta ese nombre… Es el llamado de la sangre_

\- _No te entiendo_

\- _Tenemos mucho que hablar Candy… Comenzando por la noche en que concebiste al bebé_

\- _No sé que sepas, pero ese no es asunto tuyo, si viniste a reírte de mi y mi irresponsabilidad mejor vete. Ya tengo con mi prima Elisa y con la indiferencia de mis padres me es suficiente…_

\- _No Candy espera. Yo sé quien es el padre de tu hijo._

\- _No juegues con lo que no sabes Terry. No sabes todo lo que he pasado, el miedo, las malas noches y tener que fingir ante mi familia para que no sufran más de lo que ya están sufriendo por mi culpa._

\- _Nuestra culpa…_

\- _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Terry se paró y mirandola a los ojos con todo el amor y miedo ante como ella podría reaccionar comenzó a narrarle el como fueron las cosas desde su perspectiva. Candy por más que queria controlarse el nerviosismo ante la presencia de su amado le hacia temblar las piernas y todo su ser.

\- _Esa noche de copas… Recuerdo que estabas bella lucia una falda negra muy corta para mi gusto pues dejaba a la vista de todos tus bellas piernas… Llevabas una blusa roja. Tenias tu pelo suelto como diosa._

\- _Terry… ¿Tu...?_

\- _Si, estuve en Las Vegas por trabajo esa semana, decidí bajar a distraerme y no se por que llegué a la disco; hacia años, bueno más de 5 años que no visitaba una, pero tuve la necesidad esa noche de ir. Al entrar los vi y por nostalgia, dolor, que se yo comencé a tomar. Me senté a discreción de ustedes pero podía escuchar sus risas, tu voz, que tanto añoraba. Miré tu pelo, verlo suelto y tan largo fue; ha sido uno de los mejores recuerdos… Vi como cada uno se fue y te dejaban sola._

Al escuchar Candy se sentó y no volvió hablar, todo lo que él narraba sucedía en su cabeza como si fuese una película donde ella era espectadora de aquella noche que no podía recordar.

\- _Muchos hombres te miraban, te veías tan vulnerable, pues nunca has sido tolerante al alcohol y cualquiera se daba cuenta que eras un blanco perfecto. Vi como hacían señas para donde ti y cuando vi que dos iban en camino hacia ti; me llene de valor, me levante y me acerqué a ti._

\- _Terry, no recuerdo nada… Yo, no puedo recordar esa noche… ¿Terry dime por favor? Dime más, no sabes lo que he pasado y sufrido por no recordar nada…_

\- _Como siempre comenzamos a pelear, cosa hizo que los demás se apartaran y te agarré, te quite las llaves y te lleve a tu habitación. No tengo excusas y decirte que también tomé no me quita la culpa de lo que sucedió pero créeme que cuando llegamos a la habitación no esperaba, ni siquiera pensaba que iba a suceder algo entre nosotros dos._

\- _Oh…Terry… ¿Tuvimos relaciones esa noche?... Pensé que fue uno más de mis sueños…_

\- _No fue un sueño, yo intenté resistirme pero Candy, te desnudaste, me besaste y no soy de hierro, cinco años sin sentirte, sin poder tenerte y… No aguanté._

Candy agarró su barriga, un rostro para su padre. Ya no sería un hijo de don nadie, pero no podía creer que su hijo era de su gran amor; de su Terry. Era como un sueño, como si de pronto la vida le diera la oportunidad de arreglar todo y en especial la oportunidad a su hijo de tener un padre.

\- _¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste y no esperaste? ¿Por qué no diste la cara?_

\- _No me odies Candy, no ahora que sé que vamos a tener un hijo. Hasta hoy me enteré de las circunstancias de tu embarazo y al enterarme corrí a buscarte. Cuando volví a mi ese día y me di cuenta lo que hicimos, sabia que me ibas a odiar mucho más de lo que ya me odias y no podría soportar saber que me odias más. No te imaginas lo que han sido estos años sin ti. Al día siguiente esperé que me buscarás o me llamaras molesta, pero no lo hiciste y asumí que lo último que querías eras saber de mí._

\- _Durante estos meses no había recordado nada de esa noche. He sufrido sin saber quien hubo sido la persona que compartió conmigo esa noche si fué un loco, drogadicto y… Lo peor.. no poder decirle a mi hijo quien era su papá... Asumiste lo que fue mejor para ti._

\- _Asumí lo que ya hubo pasado entre los dos, pues después de lo que pasó con Susana tu simplemente me borraste de tu vida y no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte, no me perdonaste por algo que yo no cometí y que aunque te diste cuenta de la falsa no me buscaste. Candy pudo más tu orgullo que tu amor._

\- _Tuve miedo de que ya no me amaras_

\- _Yo siempre te he amado… Siempre lo voy hacer Candy_

\- _Terry, no sé que va a pasar ahora, no sé… Estoy confundida_

\- _Sólo permíteme estar cerca de ustedes. Déjame ser parte de tu vida y de William… Te suplico un poco de felicidad junto a ustedes. Prometo no hostigarte ni pedirte más de lo que me quieras dar pero por favor déjame estar presente._

\- _No te puedo prohibir que estés. Eres el padre y William tiene todo el derecho de estar contigo y conocerte._

Terry se acercó a ella, se puso de rodillas y se acercó a su barriguita y comenzó a besarla y a hablarle con todo el amor y la ternura del mundo. Ante la voz y las caricias de su padre el bebé comenzó a moverse felizmente de un lado a otro y Candy entendió que si existía un lazo entre ellos. Cada beso que Terry le hizo al vientre de Candy fue una descarga de energía que hacia estremecer a la joven. Poco a poco Terry se puso de pie y se acercó suavemente a la boca de la joven esperando que ella se negará pero al contrario él encontró una mujer con unas ansias loca por ser besada y ser amada. Sus labios se unieron primero en un suave y delicado beso para luego llegar a un beso ardiente y desesperado.

\- _Me has hecho tanta falta pecosa_

\- _Y tu a mi mocoso engreído…_

\- _Creo que esto es un sueño_

\- _No lo es, esta vez estoy segura, bésame..._

\- _¿Qué significa esto Candy?_

Se escucho la voz fuerte de su Archie que hubo entrado junto con los demás jóvenes al apartamento de Candy a compartir como todos los sábados lo hacían películas y juegos para que esta no se sintiera sola. Al escucharlo Terry y Candy se separaron rápidamente como cuando dos niños son retados por sus padres.


	4. Chapter 4

\- _Archie es que_

\- _Granchester… ¿Explícanos qué haces aquí?_

\- _Amo a tu hermana y quiero responder por mi hijo_

\- _Aléjate desgraciado, aléjate de Candy, ella no te necesita… Bastante la hiciste sufrir_

\- _¿Tu hijo? – Dijo Stear – Estas equivocado, el padre del hijo de Candy no lo conocemos…_

Y sin más palabras Archie comenzó pegarle fuertemente a Terry, estaba molesto, por la situación de Candy, por no haber estado cuando sucedió lo de Las Vegas y peor aún por ver a Terry otra vez cerca de su hermana.

\- _Archie déjalo en paz_

\- _No te metas Candy, este engreído me la pagara por todas tus_ _lágrimas_

\- _Suéltalo por favor Archie_

\- _Archie no voy a pegarte, no es el momento ni el lugar. Mira como está Candy, es mejor que nos tranquilicemos, no le hace bien ni a ella ni a mi hijo_

\- _Cállate, ese no es tu hijo… Imbécil_

\- _Si lo es, Terry es el padre de mi hijo_

\- _¿Entonces nos mentiste sobre que no sabias quien era el padre?_

\- _No Archie, no lo sabia, hasta hoy lo supe_

\- _Entonces explícate que no entendemos nada… Pero primero déjenme disfrutar el partirle la cara a este imbécil_

\- _Terry, Archie… Candy está sangrando…._

Ambos se soltaron y corrieron hasta ella, junto a Candy las chicas la sostenían mientras ella agarraba su barriguita y su cara mostraba dolor, angustia y miedo. Sin hablar ella y Terry se entendieron y él la tomó, la cargo y salió corriendo con ella al hospital. Los demás quedaron en estado de shock y al despertarse salieron detrás de ellos todos montados en la perlada BMW X5 de Stear.

\- ¿A dónde ese estúpido lleva mi hermana?

\- Archie… Tranquilízate, Candy puede hasta perder su bebé por ustedes estar de cavernícolas.

\- ¿Él es el culpable, por que vuelve a nuestras vidas, a la ce Candy? Ella ya estaba bien después de la suciedad que él le hizo

\- Tu sabes bien que fue una trampa y que si ellos no volvieron fue por el orgullo de Candy

\- Deja de disculparlo Stear, él no hizo nada para recuperarla

\- Te equivocas Archie; yo soy testigo de todo lo que él intentó hablar con ella, pero Candy no quiso y cuando se enteró que era mentira su miedo a que él le dijese que no la amaba hizo que no volviera a buscarlo.

\- Patty tu siempre a favor de Granchester

\- Amor ella tiene razón… Yo sé todo lo que hizo para volver con ella, recuerda que Patty, Candy, Lucy y yo nos contamos todo y sabemos todo lo que el hizo y lo que ella luego pasó por testadura.

\- Archie hermano… Si realmente quieres que Candy sea feliz, deja que ella decida si es con Terry o no. Nosotros lo que debemos hacer es apoyarla.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo, la única vez que vi a mi primita feliz fue con Terry y mejor dicho a ambos felices fue en esa época. Después de su rompimiento tu sabes que jamás ella volvió a ser la misma.

Terry iba súper rápido camino al hospital, en su cara podía leerse el miedo y la angustia al igual que la tenía Candy. Su pantaloncito tenía una gran mancha de sangre y contracciones. Ella como doctora sabía que era inicio de un aborto y su dolor se empeoraba al saber que existía posibilidades de perder a su bebé.

\- Terry no quiero perder a mi bebe…

\- Candy no te preocupes nuestro hijo estará bien… Ya verás…

Al llegar al hospital dejo su carro mal estacionado al frente de emergencias y cargando a Candy entró corriendo pidiendo ayuda.

\- Es la doctora White… Por aquí por favor, colóquela en esta cama, traigan al doctor Albert…

\- Candy… ¿Que sucedió?

\- Ahhh… Albert me duele… Por favor ayúdame…

\- Terry sal de aquí, necesito examinarla…

\- No la dejaré

\- Sal o será peor…

\- Sal Terry por favor, te prometo que serás el primero en entrar…. Ahhhhhh….

\- Te amo pecosa

\- Y… y… yo a ti…. Ahhhh… Duele Albert

Terry salió con el ánimo por el piso, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y sentándose con las manos cubriendo su cara y sus codos sobre su rodilla comenzaron a salirse lágrimas de dolor ante la posibilidad del dolor de perder a su bebé y que su pecosa sufriera.

\- Allá está Terry…

\- ¿Como esta?

\- Patty… la están revisando, seguía con dolor y sangrando mucho…

\- ¿Crees que perderá él bebe?

\- Espero que no Annie, ruego porque no lo perdamos.

\- Todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate ya Terry.

\- Gracias Stear

Archie miró a Terry y por primera vez vio el dolor en los ojos del joven, se dio cuenta de la desesperación y la angustia que estos poseían y sobre todo del amor que tenían cuando mencionaba el nombre de su hermanita. Pasó más de una hora ya en la sala de espera los padres de Candy, Karen y Eleonor quienes se dieron cuanta al recibir un mensaje de texto de Terry comunicándole a su hermana donde se encontraba; todos esperando por respuesta de Albert quién aún no salía de la habitación de Candy. Luego de una hora y media la puerta se abrió y todos se acercaron angustiados, Terry no pudo disimular su cara al buscar alguna emoción en Albert y no encontrar nada.

\- Albert como esta Candy y mi bebé? – Archie quiso abrir la boca para refutar las palabras de Terry, pero Annie le agarro y con su mirada le dio a entender que no era el momento

\- Están mejor, Candy necesita mucho reposo ya que estuvo a punto de perder él bebé, por favor no sé lo que sucedió, pero no la hagan emocionarse mucho; su embarazo ha entrado en alto riesgo y por lo menos debe estar en cama unas 3 semanas.

\- Gracias Albert, puedo verla

\- Si Terry ella pidió que pasaras…

\- Terry? Pero y nosotros…

\- Archie ya hablamos sobre esto… Candy necesita estar tranquila, por favor Archie

\- Stear, es que… Está bien

Todos volvieron a respirar al saber Candy y él bebe estaban fuera de peligro. Hasta los padres de la joven quienes se hubieron mostrados indiferentes al bebé en su momento rezaron para que no lo perdiera. Los jóvenes por su lado se abrazaban y Karen aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Albert como señal de gratitud, cosa que lo dejó fascinado.

\- Pecosa, ¿mi amor, cómo te sientes?

\- Ya me siento mejor y nuestro bebé también. Al parecer quería salir a defender a su papi

\- Mi amor, me asusté tanto, temí lo peor

\- Yo también amor, pero ya todo está bien… Terry creo que debemos aclara las cosas con todos.

\- Si será lo mejor, pero descansa ahora hablaré con ellos y en cuanto te den de alta nos iremos a mi casa para yo personalmente cuidar de ustedes.

\- A tu casa? Pero…

\- Pero nada… Voy a cuidar de ustedes; así que voy a consentir cada capricho y antojo de ambos…

Luego de un largo rato Terry salió a hablar con todos los que esperaban fuera para saber del estado de Candy. Su madre le acercó la mano y en ese momento la abrazó _– Ya están bien madre, por momento pensé que perderíamos al bebé_ \- Su madre lo miró con curiosidad por la forma en que hablaba en plural, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así ya habrá tiempo para ello se decía…

\- Terry como esta Candy?

\- Se quedó dormida, está… están mucho mejor

\- ¿Podremos verla?

\- Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar. Mañana todos tendremos que hablar y ella necesita fuerzas. Yo me quedaré cuidándola esta noche, no me moveré de su lado

\- Gracias Terry, pero soy su madre yo podría cuidarla.

\- No, lo siento señora White, pero mi lugar es aquí junto a ellos y no me moveré de aquí

\- Amor tu sabes que Candy estará bien con Terry, él sabe cuidarla.

\- Gracias señor White… Yo la cuidaré

\- No estoy seguro de ello, pero veo que ya han decidido y no voy a discutir contigo en estos momentos Granchester, Candy necesita que hagamos una tregua hasta que ella y él bebe salgan de peligro.

\- Gracias Archie yo pienso igual, no es momento para peleas, sino para que Candy se sienta bien y tranquila.

\- Algo si ten presente: Una lagrima que mi hermanita bote por ti y eres hombre muerto

\- Si eso llega a pasar yo mismo dejaré que me mates…

\- Buenas noches

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon dejando a Terry haciéndole compañía a su pecosa y a su bebé. El pasó toda la noche sentado junto a ella sosteniendo su mano y con la otra tocando su barriguita. Las horas pasaron, las enfermeras cada una hora entraban a revisarla lo que impidió que el pudiese dormir, pero era feliz ya que todo iba bien y ella parecía un ángel mientras dormía. El monitor mostraba los latidos de su bebé saber que era una realidad y que su bebé; el fruto del gran amor a su pecosa estaba bien era su mayor felicidad. Durante la noche recibió la visita de Eleonor quien se encontraba junto a Richard en el hospital.

\- Hijo descansa yo la cuida un rato, tu padre está bien y dormido.

\- Estoy bien madre… No puedo si quiera en pensar en dormir

\- Terry, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que dijiste… Nuestro bebé?

\- Si madre, pero mañana te contaremos cómo pasó todo, es una larga historia…

\- Está bien, pero al menos bebé del te

La mañana llegó y con ella unos ojos verdes esmeralda abrían dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día. Abriendo poco a poco sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que aún se encontraba en el hospital y junto Terry quien dormía incómodamente en una silla junto a ella. Él estaba agarrando su mano y la otra le servía de almohada. Ella lo miraba fascinada al saber que él, el amor de su vida estaba ahí y que tenían algo que los uniría para toda la vida… Su bebe. Candy tocó su barriguita y sintió cómo su bebé se movía despacio como hacía todas las mañanas cuando ella despertaba. Para ella era la forma en la cual él le decía: buen día mamá.

\- Buenos días pecosa…

\- Disculpa no quise despertarte… Te ves cansado.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien… ¿Cómo se sienten?

\- Con hambre… Mucha hambre…

\- Jajajaja eso es normal en ti… Glotona

\- No es culpa mía es de William que se muere por comer huevos revueltos con tostadas francesas, chocolate caliente y mermelada de durazno. Mmmmmm…

\- Tus deseos son ordenes, pero déjame preguntar si puedes comer.

\- Terry soy doctora y puedo créeme, además que va a pensar tu hijo cuando se entere que no le diste de comer a su pobre madre?

\- Además de glotona, también chantajista… Vuelvo en un rato

Terry salió, le pregunto y de inmediato fue a la cafetería para hacer cumplir el antojo de su pecosa. Se sentía feliz de poder cumplir sus deseos. Al llegar a la habitación encontró una Candy con cara de niña pequeña ante la alegría de que su antojo llegaba a sus manos.

\- Come despacio…

\- No sabes lo que es estar embarazada, con antojos y sin comer por más de 8 horas… mmmm… William está acostumbrado a un aperitivo durante la noche y nos levantamos a las 6 de la mañana a nuestro primer desayuno del día.

\- ¿Primer desayuno?

\- Si… Uno a las 6, luego a las 9 y luego a las 11.

\- Wow… Sí que eres glotona…

\- Terry deja de hablar que necesito comer o veras a William pateandome hasta que le dé de comer

\- Al parecer nuestro pequeño saco el carácter su madre… Come pecosa que yo me deleitare de verte haciéndolo.


	5. Chapter 5

Terry era feliz al ver su Candy comer como si fuese el ultimo día de su vida mientras él se tomaba un té y se sentaba con las piernas cruzada y por fin tranquilo de saberla bien y sin complicaciones. Cada bocado que ella tomaba, cada sorbo de chocolate era un placer divino para él. Se sentía en una nube de felicidad al poder saberse dueño del amor absoluto de la pecosa y más aún saber que ese amor ya tenia frutos. – Si tuviese que repetir esa noche, lo haría sin dudar mil y una vez con tal de poder vivir lo que hoy estoy viviendo – Pensaba el joven mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa de satisfacción de medio lado.

\- Ven Terry, siente, toca aquí

\- Se está moviendo… Hola pequeño, papi está aquí contigo…

\- Espero no salga engreído como tu…

\- Eso es heredado en todos los Granchester

\- Buenos días princesa de papi…

\- Buenos días papá, madre, hermanos, amigas, Neils, señores Granchester, Karen, Albert… Wow tenemos casa llena hoy…

\- Disculpa pecosa que no te dije, pero le pedí a todos que vinieran hoy para que aclaremos la situación y dejemos los malos entendidos

\- Al parecer tienen mucho que explicarnos hermanita…

Candy y Terry le explicaron como sucedió todo y como terminaron esa noche juntos, cada detalle parecía increíble como el destino se conjuró para que todo saliera a favor de los dos.

\- Terry si no fuese por que Candy asegura que tu historia es verdad te juro te partiría esa cara de niño bonito en mil pedazos.

\- Tranquilo Archie ya hablamos de esto

\- Pero padre… Sabes todo lo que pasó Candy por esté no abrir la boca, su angustias, miedo de no saber quien era el padre y sobre todo la humillación de la cual fue victima, no sólo por ustedes que la despreciaron; sino que, también a su bebé… ¿Y ni que decir de Elisa?

\- Archie, se que no tengo excusa alguna, pero estoy aquí ahora y quiero remediar mi falta. No te pido que confíes en mi de la noche a la mañana pero dame la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Candy y mi bebe que son mi familia y que todos podamos estar en armonía. Me conoces y sabes que esto que estoy haciendo es de corazón y lo hago por el inmenso amor que le tengo a tu hermana. – Mirando a los ojos a Candy – Yo te amo Candy, más que a nada ni nadie en todo el mundo. Mi vida sin ti es vacía, oscura y triste.

\- Yo también te amo Terry…

\- Bueno ceo que es la hora de que hagamos las paces todos y seamos una gran y feliz familia ya que nuestro sobrino va a necesitar que todos estemos mimándolo cuando nazca.

\- Ay Stear nunca vas a cambiar

\- Candy genio y figura a la sepultura… jajajaja

\- Es decir que Terry… ¿Que voy hacer abuela? – Eleonor lloraba de alegría mientras miraba la cara de felicidad de los jóvenes enamorados y futuros padres

\- Si madre, vas hacer abuela… Una muy bella

\- Oh, Hija perdóname por la actitud que tomé contra ti y tu bebe, ayer mientras esperaba me di cuenta que no quería que sufrieras y que lo perdieras.

\- No te preocupes madre… Sé que fue una situación bien dura.

Ya sentados todos Candy junto a Terry y este a su vez con las manos sobre su barriguita conversaban de forma amena y divertida sobre todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Entonces Terry como te enteraste de que Candy estaba embarazada de ti?

\- Sólo les diré que fue un ángel a quien siempre le deberé mi felicidad. – Neil suspiro al darse cuenta que Terry no lo echo al medio con su familia y con un intercambio de miradas le dio a entender que le agradecía la discreción

\- Terry yo te vi en Las Vegas, pero por la forma en que ibas vestido jure que no eras tu…

\- Si yo también te vi Patty…

\- Granchester… ¿Y ahora como vas a responderle a mi hermana?

\- Archie, yo seria el hombre más feliz del mundo si esta bella mujer me aceptará como su esposo.

\- Pero no así tan desabrido…. Eso tiene que ser especial, algo especial como Candy

\- Ay Annie ¿Crees que con esta barriga que tengo se puede hacer algo especial?

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Annie; pero por ahora Candy se va a vivir a mi casa ya que allá tengo servicio que estarán a su disposición durante el día y yo en las tardes y noche. Ya arregle todo en la oficina para sólo asistir en las mañanas.

\- Terry no debiste cambiar tu rutina por mi

\- Por ti cambiaría todo mi mundo y más…

\- Demasiado amor para nosotros mejor nos vamos y los dejamos solos… jajajaj

Luego de dos días de estar en el hospital, por fin se le daba de alta. Candy le rogó a Terry para quedarse en su apartamento, pero por más que trato fue imposible convencerlo. El joven llevó a Candy ha su pent-house de dos pisos todo finamente decorado con tonos grises, negros y blancos. Al verlo Candy pensó que era demasiado obvio que era el apartamento de un soltero… - Si me voy a quedar aquí necesitaré hacer unos cambios, como por ejemplo… Color- Pensaba la joven mientras era cargada por Terry, quien no la dejo caminar ni un solo paso.

\- ¿Te gusta?... Sé que es un poco neutral pero así me sentí durante todo este tiempo sin ti.

\- Bueno esta bonito… Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Le falta color… Quizás unos cojines o rosas o…

\- Amor lo que tu quieras, esta es tu casa… Ahora a la cama, Albert dijo que debías estar reposando el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Terry se te olvida que también soy doctora. Estoy bien; créeme puedo caminar y no necesito estar en cama las 24 horas del día para reponerme.

\- Mientras Albert no diga lo contrario… Yo sigo sus ordenes

\- Terry, bájame… Quiero caminar

\- Te bajaré pero en la cama…

\- Ummmmm….

Y sin decir más palabras, Terry llevó a Candy en sus brazos hacia el segundo piso para depositarla en su cama. Candy era tratada como si fuese muñeca de porcelana por el joven; la delicadeza y amor que el le ofrecía le era fascinante para Candy que aunque sabia del lado dulce de Terry, nunca pensó ver un hombre tan cariñoso y amoroso como él.

\- Candy le pedí a Annie y Patty que te trajeran tus cosas, ropa y todo aquello que creyeran necesitarías. Además le pedí a la encargada de la boutique que te trajera ropa cómoda y moderna para cada etapa de tu estado.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias…

\- Sabes que en estos momentos yo soy quien debe darte las gracias por amarme y darme una nueva oportunidad

\- Yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al tenerte de nuevo junto a mi, junto a nosotros.

Los días pasaron y ya luego de dos semanas Candy estaba cansada de estar en cama y especialmente de hacer nada… Se sentía inútil y para colmo de males Terry no la dejaba hacer nada. Para él Albert tenia la ultima palabra y a la misma vez disfrutaba no solo de mimarla, sino también de verla molesta con sus pecas sobresalir cada vez que ella se molestaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Candy estaba viviendo con Terry. Muy a pesar del poco tiempo todo se veía muy diferente a lo que ella encontró el primer día en el departamento. Los colores neutrales grises los combinó con colores alegres y vivos que hacían lucir el apartamento como un verdadero hogar. Debido a la prohibición Albert; Annie se encargo de buscar todo lo que Candy hubo comprado virtualmente y la ayudó a que cada detalle lograra encontrar su lugar. El personal de servicio estaba asombrado con el cambio de su jefe, del apartamento y sobre todo con el embarazo de la joven; a quien desde que la conocieron la adoraron por su personalidad y por la forma en que los trataba. Candy estaba ansiosa que Terry llegase pues junto a Annie y Marie realizaron todos los cambios.

\- wow

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Claro que si pecosa, es que se ve tan diferente a como estaba antes, ahora tiene vida

\- Que bueno que te guste, Annie me ayudó ya que tu y Albert me tienen encerrada

\- Mmm, pero sabías que las princesas encerradas siempre que llega su príncipe lo reciben con un beso

\- Por que mejor no me enseñas esa parte del cuento que ya no me acuerdo…

\- Pecosa recuerda que esta noche viene toda la familia a cenar con nosotros.

\- Si ya tengo todo preparado, María me ha ayudado mucho en todo los preparativos

\- Ven déjame cargarte y llevarte a descansar un rato a la habitación, has trabajado mucho hoy.

\- No estoy cansada…

\- Nada de discusiones… Sino no habrá postre en la cena

\- ¿Vas a negarle el postre a tu hijo?

\- No quieras ganarme pecosa que te conozco como nadie. Además si no te portas bien ese helado de chocolate con almendras que tengo guardado me lo comeré yo sólo

\- Esta vez gana, pero el chocolate es sólo mío… No lo compartiré con nadie y no lo saques hasta que todos se hayan ido….

\- Veo que a demás de glotona…

\- No comiences…

\- Ven te llevo a descansar

\- Terry puedo caminar

\- ¡No!

\- Esta bien

\- Bueno… Descansa mi pequeña pecosa. Gracias por devolverle la luz a mi vida

\- Gracias por volver y traerla a la mía

\- No me mires así… Debo marcharme o no podré aguantarme

\- No te vallas… ¿Alguna vez le has hecho el amor a una mujer embarazada?

\- No, dicen que son muy ardientes…

\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? Además que desde que estoy en embarazo no aguanto las ganas y bueno… Es sano para las embarazadas tener relaciones con el padre del hijo…

\- Si la doctora dice que es por el bien del embarazo…

No fue necesario continuar con más palabras, ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo ardiente que poseían por estar juntos. Mientras la besaba, Terry cariñosamente tocaba la barriga de su pecosa, el estaba fascinado al saber que dentro de ella estaba su hijo. Para él el producto del gran amor que siente por ella. – N _o puedo pedirle más a la vida_ – Pensaba mientras la besaba y acariciaba.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas la llegada de los invitados. Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el apartamento de Terry, según comentaba Karen era la primera vez que él hacia un evento en el mismo ya que siempre estaba aburrido, serio o de muy mal humor. Los padres pudieron darse cuenta del gran cambio que tenían el apartamento de Terry y él mismo. Estaban felices ante lo que veían: A Candy sentada y Terry junto a ella tocando su barriga con todo el amor que puede existir en la tierra.

El ambiente era de felicidad y hasta el mismo Archie que siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con la relación al notar el gran cambio en su hermanita no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar que él, Terry era la felicidad para ella. Miraba a Candy veía una luz que se hubo apagado hace mucho tiempo y en Terry veía su sonrisa y como la miraba, él sabía que su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

\- Si me permiten quiero bajar la música pues tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos

\- ¿Terry, amor que pasa?

Todos prestaron atención a Terry mientras este miraba a Candy y se ponía en una rodilla.

\- Candy White Andrew, eres la luz que alumbra mi vida, eres todo lo que deseo, lo primero que quiero ver en las mañanas y lo último en mis noches. Se que suena a Cliché pero es lo que quiero, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre. Deseo que nuestro hijo tenga un hogar junto a unos padres que se amen como yo te amo a ti. Estos años sin ti sólo me enseñaron que mi muerte es no tenerte. Por eso hoy junto a toda nuestra familia y amigos quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa… ¿Candy White Andrew me concedes el honor de ser mi esposa?

Las lagrimas de más de una de las presente comenzaron a salir, Candy lloraba; su sueño se hacía realidad, la dicha de volver a estar con el amor de su vida, tener una familia y estar junto a él.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si, Terry, acepto…

\- Gracias pecosa, mil gracias… Te amo

\- Y yo más a ti.

\- Esto merece un brindis, por que la felicidad de mi hermana y Terry sea para toda la vida

La noche hubo terminado con muchas alegrías para ambas familias y para el joven corazón Granchester la oportunidad que hubo soñado por tanto tiempo… Volver junto a su pecosa. Todos se despidieron de ellos para dirigirse a sus casas y a la vez darles un poco de privacidad a estos jóvenes que recientemente volvían a unir sus corazones, ahora con un futuro como esposos y futuros padres. Ya en la habitación Terry miraba con adoración como Candy se preparaba para dormir; miraba su vientre y que a pesar de estar en estado era la mujer más sexy y sensual que existía sobre la tierra y era suya, toda suya.

\- Terry ya voy a tener 6 meses de embarazo… ¿Crees debemos hacer la boda ahora o después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé?

\- Creo que la boda civil antes. Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio. Si no lo hacemos así tu padre y el mío no lo perdonaran.

\- Tengo que planear la boda entonces con las chicas. No quiero nada grande sólo como hoy la familia.

\- Lo que pidas es una orden… Sabes si no estuvieras tan avanzada te diríamos que nos casáramos en Las Vegas

\- Puedo viajar Terry… Y creo que sería el mejor lugar para hacerlo… Es un excelente idea

\- Entonces yo me encargo de preparar todo y como Albert viene con nosotros como invitado estaré más tranquilo

\- No voy a pelear más sobre ese tema… Mejor… ¿Mi helado de chocolate?

\- No se te olvida nada… Voy a buscarlo… Voy a reservar el mismo hotel

\- Si, eso sería excelente, quiero esta vez poder recordar todo y en especial nuestra noche de bodas. Terry, te amo

\- Y yo a ti…

 **Fin…**

 **Muchas gracias a todas...**


End file.
